I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dolls and more particularly pertains to simulating a universal beauty pageant where each doll represents each planet in the solar system.
II. Description of the Related Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement for children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While many dolls and related toys provide entertainment, many dolls fail to provide informational and educational aspects in addition to the entertainment aspects.
In accordance with the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dolls now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a set of dolls, including a plurality of dolls each being distinguishable from one another, each of the dolls wearing a dress with an identifying ribbon thereon, wherein the dolls simulate a universal beauty pageant, each doll representing a heavenly body and a plurality of educational cards corresponding with each of the dolls, each of the cards having information thereon relating to a corresponding doll.
In an implementation, the set of dolls further includes a plurality of stands corresponding with each of the dolls, each of the stands supporting a corresponding doll thereon, wherein each of the stands have a circular base portion with a shaft extending upwardly therefrom, an upper end of the shaft having a ring secured thereto, the ring having an opening therein for receiving the doll therein.
In another implementation, the set of dolls further includes a plurality of transportation vessels corresponding with the dolls, each of the vessels being distinguishable from one another.
In another implementation, the set of dolls further includes a pageant stage adapted to receive each of the dolls.
In another implementation, each of the dolls is female and are distinguishable from each other by their skin color, hair color and style, eye color and shape and the dress that each dolls wears.
In another implementation, the heavenly bodies are planets of a solar system including Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, Mars, Earth, Saturn, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter and each of the ribbons includes one of the names of the planets of the solar system.
In yet another implementation, the educational cards include factual information about each of the heavenly bodies and fictional information about each of the dolls.
In still another implementation, the transportation vessels are adapted to fit each of the dolls.
In another aspect, the invention features a doll play set, including a plurality of female dolls each being distinguishable from one another, each of the dolls wearing a dress with an identifying ribbon thereon, a plurality of educational cards corresponding with each of the female dolls, each of the cards having information thereon relating to a corresponding female doll, a plurality of stands corresponding with each of the female dolls, each of the stands supporting a corresponding female doll thereon, each of the stands having a circular base portion with a shaft extending upwardly therefrom, an upper end of the shaft having a ring secured thereto, the ring having an opening therein for receiving the female doll therein, a plurality of transportation vessels corresponding with the female dolls, each of the vessels being distinguishable from one another; and a pageant stage adapted to display each of the dolls with their representative planet.
In an implementation, each of the ribbons includes the name of a individual planet selected from the group including: Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, Mars, Earth, Saturn, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.
In another implementation, the educational cards include information about the dolls and the planet of the solar system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof, that follows, may be better understood in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention provides a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant which has all the advantages of the prior art dolls and none of the disadvantages.
The present invention further provides a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
The present invention provides a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant which is of durable and reliable construction.
The present invention provides a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant economically available to the buying public.
The present invention provides a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant for representing each planet in the solar system in a play beauty pageant.
The present invention provides a new and improved set of dolls for simulating a universal beauty pageant, including a plurality of female dolls each being distinguishable from one another. Each of the dolls is wearing a dress with an identifying ribbon thereon. A plurality of educational cards correspond with each of the female dolls. Each of the cards have information thereon relating to a corresponding female doll.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides entertainment in the form of dolls in which a person can play individually and which provides a plurality of dolls and accessories to be collected to complete an entire set.
Another advantage is that the invention provides education and information regarding the solar system.
Another advantage is that the dolls represent not only different planets, but also represent an understanding and acceptance of several races of humans.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention and its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.